Mental Breakdown
by Elyograg
Summary: New tittle, same story. Some changes made, including grammar and spelling corrections. Wrote this up after re-watching Failsafe episode. Contains self harm and suicidal actions, not for the faint of heart.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. I've decided to repost this whole story (fixed the mistakes)**

Warning: Some spoilers from the episode Failsafe

Disclaimer: I wish I owned them. I wouldn't have canceled the show if I did.

**Mental Breakdown Part 1 **

The team were gathered in the training hall of the mountain, watching with Red Tornado the Justice League battling the aliens. They could only watch as one by one their mentors were incinerated by the lasers.

"Uncle Jonn!" Megan cried out as Jonn vanished with Superman when they were blasted. Now only Batman was left, he tried to activate the backup jets but they malfunctioned. The alien fired on him before he could escape.

A hushed out whispered "Robin…" was the last thing said from the Dark Knight before he too was engulfed by the crimson glow. Dead silence was all that was left.

"NOOO…!" Cried Robin as he lunged at the screen searching all over in a vain attempt to try and find his father among the cosmos of space.

Kid Flash grabbed Robin and held him close for a moment when his best friend knees give out. _'It's ok Robin, I got you. I got you….'_ He tried to console.

Superboy was doing the same with M'gan. Hugging her close to his chest as she sobbed into his shirt.

Zatara appeared on the screen and in a stunned tone asked "Red Tornado, did you see-?"

"Yes" cut of Tornado as he turned to the team. "I have to go and help. But know this, should the League fail, earth will rely on you to be its protectors."

Aqualad stood tall with his back strait and said "We shall stand waiting."

_**LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK**_

'_It hurts… it hurts…my heart hurts…daddy…'_ thought the youngest of the team as he clutched his chest in pain. Wait… he was clutching his chest. But didn't he just die? He could hear the moans and groans of his team mates around slowly lifted himself to a mid- sitting position.

"What happened?" Asked Superboy being the first to recover hugging wolf as the white beast threw himself at his master, practically knocking him off the table.

"You were all under a training simulation." Replied Jonn in an exhausted voice. "But something went wrong. You all knew going in about it but do to the overwhelming mind power between M'gan and I combined, your minds believed that everything that was happening was real. I tried to pull you out as soon as I realized it, but my mind was clouded by too many voices and I could not think strait."

"Yeah... I'm begging to remember now" Wally groaned recovering from the shock.

"We did not realize the destruction it could cause, had we known the outcome we would have never done it" Jonn tried to explain.

Robin was looking to Batman who was placing Jonn on the could hardly believe it. His mentor… his father was still alive, still here. The realization was starting to hit him hard.

Robin's breathing was coming out quick and he was at his clutching his chest again. Batman noticed this and bolted over to him. "Robin!" Batman exclaimed in concern. He was about to place a comforting hand on his shoulder when

_**-SLAP!-**_

That echoed through the mountain. The teens and League members were all stunned. Hell Batman was stunned. Robin had just freaking slapped him.

Batman beheld Robin and the sight cracked his heart. The poor child was shaking like a leaf. Tears were running down his fever flushed cheeks.

Batman cautiously rose a hand to Robin's small face and lightly brushed away the tears with the back of his knuckles. He cupped the boy's cheek with his palm and guided him to his chest. He wrapped his other arm his other arm around Robin, lifting him into his embrace.

Robin let his head rest against Batman's chest for a little while before wrapping his arms around his father. A hushed but clear "Daddy…" was heard.

Nobody could believe what they were seeing right there in front of them.

Batman enveloped Robin in his cape and turned to the League. Dead serious. "I'm taking him home." No one bothered to go against him. It was an argument they would lose.

And they left.

**A.N. Hope everyone like the changes. Let me know what you think. Reviews always appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Ok, so I decided to continue this and thanks for all the reviews I decided to make this a bit more of angst b/c I love to see Robin hurt. Is that wrong? Well anyhow, I'm might raise the rating for a few chapters so be warned! **

**P.S. Please review, b/c reviews make me motivated to write more.**

**Warning: Non-sexual nudity. Robin is naked in this but in an innocent way. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, BUT if I did I would make a lot of fluff and hurt comfort.**

**It hurts Daddy ch2 **

**Wayne Manor **

It was well past midnight by the time the Bat mobile made it back to the cave. Robin was in the passenger seat, wrapped securely in Batman's cape. Batman parked the car into its place and got out. He walked over to the passenger side and carefully lifted the slumbering boy from the seat and held him close.

"You have returned rather earlier than expected master Bruce" came a voice with and English accent. "I wasn't expecting your return till tomorrow" said Alfred as he walked down the stairs with a tray of warm drinks in his hands, keeping his eyes on where he walked.

When he looked up the butler dropped the tray in shock at the sight of his youngest charge state. "What happened?" demanded the Englishman as he rushed to Bruce's side and began to look over Dick.

"He's in shock. The team went under a simulation were they believed that the justice League was destroyed and they were earths heroes" explained Bruce as he walked up the stairs quickly to Dick's room, Alfred keeping up with him all the way.

"What did he go through to be in this much shock?" asked the older man crossing his arms, giving the Bat a look of anger. "There were complications and he believed that he had died as well. We tried to bring them out of it but…." trailed of the Dark Knight as he laid the boy in his arms down on the bed.

The poor child's body and face was damp with sweat, making his bangs stick to his face. Even with the fear induced fever he shivered from the loss of body heat and opened his eyes have way till they were looking at his father. With weak arms he reached up to the man he has grown to love over the years and whimpered out "daddy…I'm cold…don't leave me…please…"

With a heavy heart and pain in his soul, Bruce knelt down to the child he watched grow and lifted him up so he could sit on the bed and lay him on his legs. "Sshhh…ssshhhh. Its okay my little bird your safe. I won't leave you. I promise." Said the man as he shushed and comforted the young teen till he was once again calm.

"What should I do, sir? Call Dr. Leslie to have her come and examine the young master?" asked Alfred as he walked over to the phone and prepared to make the call. "No Alfred. I think that'll do more harm than good right at the moment. We'll call her first thing in the morning but right now we should let Richard get a proper rest" said Bruce as he started to remove is son's clothing.

"Get me a basin of warm water and a few towels. He's soaked and I don't think he can wash himself properly in his condition" he said as he took the shoes off from the petit feet of his son. With a nod Alfred left the room to get the items his mater had requested.

Bruce got up to the side of the bed and rolled up his sleeves to better take care of Richard. The small teen's half-lidded eyes were still glassy from his earlier crying. "Tatti (Daddy)?" questioned the little bird when he felt the warmth of his father leave the bed. "It's okay" cooed Bruce as he ran his big hand on his child's moist locks and bend down to give him a soft kiss on the head.

"I need to get you clean little bird. I'll still stay with you when I'm done. I promise, Ok?" whispered softly the big man as he continued to pet the little ones hair soothingly. Nodding the child let his father remove the rest of his clothing.

He was laying there as naked as the day he was born. Small, light, pink scars becoming visible against his ivory skin. With each one revealed, Bruce felt his heart sink further and further into the black hole that was forming in his chest. "What kind of father would ever allow this to his own child?" he asked himself as he took the hand of his child in both of his big strong ones.

"One that wears a giant bat costume and jumps off of buildings" Alfred answered as he walked in with a small cart of the items he was asked to bring plus some extra toiletries. "I should have never involved him in any of this" Bruce sighed as he took the basin of water from Alfred and soaked a wash into the warm water.

The butler put a hand on Bruce's shoulder and said " It was his own choice. You know that and even if you forbade him one way or another he would of gotten out there, you know that." Bruce nodded at his old friend and rung out the wet cloth in his hands.

He started with Richards face and made his way downwards. Going from the top of his head all the way down to the tips of his toes. The two men were very gentile and caring as the dried him and changed him into some lose fitting pajamas. "I'll take care of these" said Alfred as he cleared away the things and made to leave the room. "He needs you more now than ever" said the older man without turning around.

Bruce changed from his suit and into his sleepwear. He picked Richard up and lifting the covers crawled in and covered them both with the soft quilt. Richard buried his head in Bruce's chest and sleepily said "I love you daddy" and was lulled to sleep by the strong steady beat of the mans heart.

"I love you too." Replied Bruce "More than anything in the world."

**I think I'll just make this story another chapter or two long and conclude it. So what you guys think? Oh and plz. Review. They make me so happy. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while, blame writers block but after seeing this pic from deviantart. Com I really got some new inspiration and am back on this story. If you want to see the pic here's the URL just close the spaces (http:/ browse. deviantart. com/?qh=§ion =&global= 1&q=finding+robin#/ d3hor9d) **

**Warning: Some chapters will have strong language, violence, self-harm, and possible suicidal actions. Not for the faint of heart. **

**It hurts daddy part 3**

It was early morning when he heard it. A pained noise was coming from the closed door of the bathroom. Bruce became aware that he Richard was no longer in the bed. He got up when he heard that pained wince again, thinking that maybe in his state Richard might have fallen and hurt himself. He opened the door to a site that made his heart stop cold in his chest.

Dick was on the floor of the bathroom, a blade in his shaking hand and blood dripping down the inside of his exposed thighs. It smeared the floor beneath him red with the crimson liquid. He had an expression of curiousness on his face wile he watched the blood trickle down his legs, as if in a trance. He raised the blade to his leg again but before he could make another cut, "NO!" Bruce yelled as he lunged for the boy snatching his wrist, gripping it tight to make Dick drop the knife.

The shock of the quick movement made Dick fearful and caused him to lash out with his other arm. "Let me go! Let me GO!" cried the boy as he punched and scratched at Bruce with terror stricken eyes. "ALFRED!" Bellowed Bruce as he picked Richard up and ran out of the room.

He ran through the house to the foyer and stopping briefly at the closet grabbed a warm blanket and wrapped it around Dick's shivering form. Alfred at this point came running from were ever he was and was shocked at the site of the blood, now on Bruce's clothes as well as on Richard.

"Get the car! We are going to the hospital **NOW!**" ordered Bruce, flipping out his phone and dialing the hospital, informing them about the situation and **demanding **that Dr. Leslie be there by the time they arrived.

The drive was agonizingly slow to Bruce and Alfred, they were probably breaking all traffic laws but it didn't matter to either of the older men. The faster they could get Dick to the emergency room the better. Bruce held Richard on his lap, practically crushing him to his chest. The poor boy had calmed down after realizing that it was Bruce that found him but he was crying loudly with large tears running down his cheeks.

Bruce rocked the boy, shushing and cooing to him, repeating "It's ok, I have you, I won't let anything harm you. You're safe little bird; you're safe, sshhh…." Until the wails became soft sniffles and light hiccups. With one large hand Bruce cupped his son's face and swiped away the tears with his thumb.

**Gotham Hospital**

"MAKE WAY. MAKE WAY. EMERGANCY! COMING THROUGH!" Yelled the doctors as they rushed the gurney through the halls. Bruce was running right beside them, holding on to Dick's hand with one of his own while the other was on the child's for head. "Tati? Where are they taking me?" asked Dick, his eyes bleary and confused. 'He doesn't know what he did to himself' thought Bruce. He couldn't let him know like this. "You got hurt…don't worry, they'll make you better. _I promise._" Those last words were hushed out in assurance.

They entered the E.R. and Dr. Leslie came over and started treating the wounds. "Sir you're going to have to wait in the hall" said a nurse putting a hand on Bruce's shoulder. "I'm staying with my son." He said in a monotone voice. "I'm sorry, but you can't be in here" tried to explain the nurse, this time taking his arm and trying to pull him away from Richard.

He wouldn't budge an inch. He turned to the woman and in a soul shivering voice said "I. STAY. WITH. MY. SON." At this the woman nodded furiously before making herself busy with other patients coming in. After stitching and wrapping up Dick's legs, Dr. Leslie gave him a shot of something to make him sleep.

"Come with me." She said to Bruce, her voice quiet and controlled. Bruce looked down at Dick for and placed a quick kiss to his temple before rising and following her out the room. They met Alfred outside. "How is the young Master?" he asked in worry. "He's stable for now. Alfred, would you stay with him? I need to speak with Leslie for a moment." Asked Bruce. Alfred nodded and went inside to keep vigil of his youngest charge.

**Leslie's office **

"He needs help" stated Leslie as soon as the door was closed behind them. "I know" whispered Bruce. "Dear God. He always seemed so happy and carefree. How did we not see this?" she asked as she paced in front of her desk. "It's all my fault…" sighed Bruce shaking his head. "I pushed him too far. That training exercise made him live through the most horrible thing possible and it broke him…I broke him."

"What do you mean?" asked Leslie. He explained to her about the simulation and the "death" of him and robin along with the rest of the League and Young Justice. "Oh God, Bruce. A child his age already has a delicate psyche. This might have pushed him off the edge. How could you do this!" she yelled at him in anger and disappointment.

"Don't you think I know that I'm the one to blame for this!" He almost yelled. "I never meant for this to happen to him… to my son. Believe me, if I could I would go back and never let him go through with it.

"That won't help now." She said, dejectedly. "He'll need therapy and constant supervision. I know some doctors that can help him and that are familiar with your type of life styles." Bruce nodded his head once and left Leslie to make the calls. Right now, he needs to be with his boy.

**A/N kind of short I knw. But I'm having some pretty bad writers block, so PLEASE HELP. If anyone has any ideas how to continue the next chapter give me a review and I'll get working on it. So to see a next chapter REVIEW( please and thank you).**

**PEACE AND LOVE TO ALL **


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. My sincerest apologize to all my readers. I have been swamped with school, finals and a new job. I like to take this opportunity to say that updates for any of my stories will be irregular BUT I will try with all my might to update at least every two weeks. **

**Disclaimer: If they were mine I'd make Batman and Robin have more father/son fluff and comfort. **

**It hurts daddy part 4 **

It had been a cruel and agonizing two weeks since Dick was hospitalized. No one—not even the League-knew what happened to him since then. Red Tornado presumed his job as den mother while Zatara and Black Canary made up for Batman's absence. Wally tried to lighten the mood up with his jokes and endless pranking but as time moved on everyone was starting to feel the loss of the ball of sunshine and that chilling cackle they've all grown to love.

Even Roy, put aside his anger at Green Arrow and annoyance of Artemis, to come over more often since he hasn't heard from Robin in hopes of catching a glimpse of the little guy, only to be disappointed each time. This was going on for too long. They were going nuts with suspense and questions. What could have happened to Robin these past weeks?

* * *

><p>'Two weeks….two <strong>damn<strong> weeks and still no word from Batman or Robin' thought Black Canary as she kicked the punching bag she's been working on for the past hour. She tried to stay positive of things but after what she saw in the news a week ago…she didn't know what to do.

It was a few days after the simulation incident everyone was recovering from the shock, everyone that is…except Robin. No one had seen the poor boy since that day he openly wept and Batman took him home.

Dinah was eating breakfast by herself and was reading the local news when she saw the headlines **"Richard Grayson Wayne Hospitalized" ****Richard Wayne aka Dick Grayson, adopted son of billionaire Bruce Wayne, has suffered a traumatic shock. After being kidnaped and tortured by unknown assailants, Richard was returned to his father but not unharmed. The ordeal has traumatized the young boy into a mental break down and after an attempted self-harm, was rushed to the hospital where he is being given the best of care. Only time will tell if he will recover. **

With one last roundhouse kick, Dinah nearly knocked the bag off its chain and went to change. Her mind was made up in what to do now, she was going to see Robin, she had to.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham Hospital <strong>

She usually didn't mind hospitals, but walking down the psychiatric wing reminds her of a prison. The windows had bars and the furniture was all bolted down to the floor. No colors… none at all that would make Robin feel better.

She walked up to the door of the room Dick was in. She shifted the flowers she brought to one hand and opened the door with the other. "Hello…?" she asked nervously, walking in. This room was different than she expected. It was warmer and less threatening than the outside.

It looked like it was a small waiting/living room. Another door was right across from her. She could hear voices through it. 'must be Bruce and Dick' she thought to herself. She brightened a bit. If they were talking then maybe Robin's condition wasn't so bad.

She opened the door and gasped at the sight. The flowers she held fell to the floor as she covered her mouth with both hands. This she didn't expect, this she couldn't believe, this…not this.

**A.N. Cliffhanger! Sorry but that's all I got in me for tonight. I'll do my best to add another chapter by next week. To motivate me please send plenty of RIVIEWS and some possible ideas cuz I'm running out of them(YIKES). **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I have been plagued by writers block for a long time and I hope that this chapter will help me get out of my funk. Enjoy!**

**It hurts daddy part 5 **

'Dear God…' thought Dina as she took a step back. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she looked on at the scene before her. Richard was wrapped from neck to toes in bandages; some of the bandages had drying blood on them. But what was more shocking was that he was strapped down to the bed by restraints, the kind you would find in a mental facility. "Dina…" said Bruce, not turning from where he sat, by Dick's side next to the bed.

The female fighter composed herself as much as she could and walked marched into the room. She grabbed Bruce by the shoulder and spun him around so he was facing her. "Why didn't you say anything to us!" she harshly whispered. Bruce never broke his steal look as he stood and brushed off the woman's grip from his shoulder.

With a cold and menacing tone all he said was "Not. Now." and sat back down, next to his child. "canary…?" mumbled Richard as he dazedly looked from Bruce to the woman in question. The haunted expression in his face faltered for a second as his mind registered the woman and gave a faltering smile before it went back to the empty hollow void he had before.

"How…why….?", was all she could say as she collapsed into a nearby chair. Bruce sighed deeply through his nose and explained. "That simulation triggered something in him. He's always seemed so happy… I didn't notice these feelings…" he paused and then stroked the boys cheek with his large hand. The boy gave a soft sigh and nuzzled his face deeper into the warm palm of his father.

"…No that's a lie" continued the older man, "I knew he was keeping 'something' from me. I knew that there was stress and feelings in him that he didn't want to share with me…I tried to wait for him to come to me with them, but now I realize, that by not opening up to him, he felt like he couldn't open up to me. This is my fault…. I did this to him." Said the man as the tears that he's been holding back finally fell from his eyes.

A stray tear fell from his face and landed right on to Richard's cheek. The poor boy looked up at his mentor…his father in confusion. 'What could have made the man that is unbreakable cry?'

'Why are you crying daddy?'

'Did I do something bad?'

'What happened to make you so sad?'

'Am I a bad boy?'

'Am I not strong enough to be your son?'

'Would it be better if I were gone?' thought the young acrobat as he too started to cry.

Canary and Bruce saw this and quickly tried to calm the poor boy down. "Ssshhh..ssshhh…ssshhh…It's ok, it's ok, Richard. I promise I won't let anything hurt you…" soothed the dark knight as he pressed his forehead to his son's and kept stroking his hear comfortingly. Canary didn't want to risk hurting the boy by touching him anywhere on his bandaged body, so instead she hummed a light tune that seemed to help calm the boy down.

Finally Richard's eye lids began to droop and in moments he was sound asleep. "Why does he have so many bandages?" Canary finally asked when it seemed like he wouldn't wake up. "He tried to cut himself several times. Not all of them are necessary but without them he'd try to claw at his skin.

"And the restrains?" she enquired. "He sleepwalks and tries to break out. If he isn't held down or watched, he would break through windows or doors even." Black Canary could only sigh in grief at the poor child's condition. How could she not of noticed something was wrong? How could any of them not notice, knowing Robin so long? That thought made her stop and think for a minute.

Did she—did anyone—really know Robin? He's always been a ball of laughter and smiles ever since he was first introduced to the League when he was nine, and yet he was able to keep this dark secret hidden from all of them. Where they really so blind as to not see it or was he so clever as to not let anyone see it? All she knew for certain was that Robin was a conundrum that she doubt anyone could ever solve.

**So, been a while since I updated anything. Review! Let me know how you feel and how I did. Also, IDEAS ARE WELCOMED! I seriously got no clue how to keep this going.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n Skipping it so you can get to the good stuff, ENJOY!**

**It Hurts Daddy: chapter 6**

"He floats through the air….with the greatest of ease…this daring young man…on the flying trapeze…" quietly sang Dick while walking, well more like staggering, barefoot through a cold, dark and bare alley.

Somehow, someway, Richard Grayson, in his mentally fragile state, had managed to not only get out of his restraints but also sneak out of the hospital without anyone noticing. Bat training doesn't go away even when your mind does apparently.

Dick was only dressed neck to ankles in fresh bandages, making him look like a little mummy. His vibrant blue eyes though dazed and glazed as if dreaming, still held a shine of innocence and curiosity. He toddled through the alley like a baby, barely learning how to walk.

"oh, he floats through the air... this daring young man... the flying trapeze" sang Dick looking up at the cloudless star lit sky. Once he was at the opening of the alley that lead to the mainly abandoned street he saw the most beautiful, bright full moon.

He leaned heavily on a street lamp gazing at the beautiful globe of glowing white. "So pretty…" thought the child as he reached for it the way a little kid would reach for a parent, asking to be picked up.

Unfortunately with his offset balance, he leaned too far back and fell on his back to the cold ground. "oww" whined the boy with tears prickling through his eyes. He just laid there for a while, and stared.

Stared into the vast abyss of space and for once in a very long time felt truly and utterly at peace.

-flap-flap-flap- a bird landed on the overhanging street lamp. And of all the birds it could have been, it was a robin. A tiny, bright chested robin, that was looking intently at the boy before him. Being either brave or curious, the bird flew down and landed right on the boys' chest.

"you're a pretty bird" mumbled the boy, "mommy's bird… mommy's robin" his breath coming out as a ghostly fog "like me" laughed the teen. Not understanding the strange drabble that came out of this humans mouth, the bird cocked it little head and just tweeted in response before it flew away.

"Bye-bye robin" waved the ebony "go back home….go home" whispered Dick, slight realization coming back to him. "Home…I wanna go home" he said, turning over to his front and picking himself up to his knees. "I wanna go back to them…" said Dick grabbing the light pole and pulling himself strait, "I have to go back to them…" he stated and marched as best he could in the direction of the cave.

Back to his home, back to his friends, back to his family.

**A/n Okay, Sorry for making you all wait so dang long for this BUT I'll tell you, I put my heart and soul into this peace and I hope that makes up for it. It's shorter than I would of liked but I'm really happy how this chapter turned out and I hope you all enjoy it. **

**Please Review for more! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A.n. Sorry that it has been such a long time since I updated this, I can't tell you how jam-packed my life has gotten lately. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**It Hurts Daddy: Chapter 7**

**Gotham (lone street)**

"Down this street and then left to a zeta tube" yawned Dick as he toddled down the street on wobbly legs. "Owww" whined the small teen "my legs are all sore" he sniffed as he leaned back on a store window and slid down till he was resting on the ground. He looked at his legs in front of him and was upset at seeing them bleeding through the bandages. "Stop hurting" he huffed at his legs, giving them small shakes.

The cold from the ground numbed his legs up a bit after a while and stopped the bleeding. Dick leaned back with a sigh of relief and looked up once more at the sky, "make a wish" he smiled as he closed his eyes and envisioned his friends and family. He opened them, still with a smile on his face and with replenished motivation pushed himself up to a standing position, leaning lightly on the store window.

"Just a couple more blocks" thought the little bird as he took step after slow step in front of him. Even while stumbling or slipping he kept on walking to his destination. "Wait… I don't have my glasses" realized Dick, pausing for a moment "Can't see the team like me" mumbled the ebony, with a pout "can't let them know my identity… daddy said so" he sighed in disappointment.

He was about to turn around when a glint in the shop window he was leaning on caught his eye. It was a thrift store with a bunch of random stuff on display, from fake jewelry to secondhand shoes, but what really captured Dick's eye were the ray bands in the middle of it all. "that'll work…" he smirked and punched through the glass, not really feeling the pain from the cuts the glass made.

He carefully picked the sunglasses up and placed them on his face, "I'll pay for them tomorrow" promised the boy. "Now I get to go see Wally and the others" he smiled and crossed the street to the abandoned phone booth. He stepped in and the familiar robotic voice announced Robin B01 and he disappeared in a flash of light.

**Gotham Hospital **

**"WHERE IS HE!"** bellowed Bruce Wayne, stalking through the hospital, checking every room he passed in hopes of finding Dick there. "I want to know which idiot left his door open! I want to know who was making rounds when he disappeared! I want to know where my son is!" he shouted.

"Mr. Wayne, please!" bid a frightened doctor trying to bring the man's temper down, "you have to stay calm—"CALM!?" interrupted Bruce. "My son disappeared from, what should be, a well-guarded hospital, and you want me to stay calm!?" he demanded. "Bruce!" appeared the familiar voice of Dr. Leslie as she rushed up to the man.

"Bruce, I know that you're worried but scaring everyone here won't do us any good" she panted trying to regain her breath from searching all over the hospital "I already contacted the police and gave them Richard's description. I'm going out to look for him, I suggest you do the same" she told him.

Bruce ground his teeth and without another word dashed out of the hospital in search of his boy. "Think Bruce, Think!" he ordered himself. "Where would Richard go? Where would he feel safe?" he racked his brain getting into the car. Then it hit him "The cave!" he sped off, burning rubber and made a beeline to the nearest zeta-beam. "Please be there" whispered Bruce getting into Batman mode.

**A.N. That's all for tonight folks, but I promise I have big ideas for the next chapter. I just can't decide whether to make it Robin and Team centered or Batman and Robin centered. Please leave a review for more. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Oh God I am so tired. I've been so jammed pack with homework and midterms I've been staying up all night to get all my projects done. But now that I have some free time I'm using it to update this story. **

**It Hurts Daddy: Chapter 8**

**(Mount Justice)**

"What is that smell?" asked Kaldur, walking into the kitchen slash television room to find Conner viewing static, Wally wolfing chips, Artemis mending her bow and Megan stirring…something. "Huh?" startled Megan, squinting down at the questionable contents in the bowl.

"Oh no", she groaned "I guess I wasn't paying attention. I mixed the wrong ingredients" sulked Megan putting the bowl down on the counter. "Bet it'll still taste good" winked Wally from his spot on the couch, siting upside down and stuffing more chips in his mouth.

Artemis rolled her eyes and exclaimed "You're gonna choke that way, idiot. Don't expect me to save you" she scowled. "Wouldn't count on it" replied Wally sticking out his tongue at her. Conner just growled in aggravation at their squawking.

Kaldur placed a tentative hand on Megan's shoulder "If you want to talk about it, I'm here. It's been bothering all of us" he acknowledged so the others could hear him as well. They all stiffened a bit but relaxed after a second. Kaldur took this as a collective answer.

"I'd just feel better if he'd call, or something. Not hearing his voice… makes me feel like he's not coming back" Megan sighed. Kaldur nodded at this and said "I've known Robin since I first became Aqualad and throughout our years working together, I have seen him wounded …_several _times. But he _always_ recovers from it and he always comes back. This time is no different, he just need time… _we all do_" he concluded.

"_Of course"_ chimed in Wally, sitting upright "I mean, Rob's been doing this sort of stuff before any of us. _No way_ is he gonna let this keep him down for too long" he tried to cheer the group up. "Then why hasn't he been by to see us" questioned Artemis. Wally frowned but then said "Bats is just probably being all _overprotective_ and making him take things slow" he said with an 'a-ha' sound to his voice.

"Yeah… _yeah_, you're absolutely right" she grinned and hugged Aqualad. He returned the gesture. Everyone felt well again after talking about it.

"Who knows" piped up Wally "I bet he's gonna pop up when we least expect it".

"**Robin B01" **announced the mechanical female voice, echoing through the cave. Everyone turned and gazed at Wally. "Ok… I _swear,_ I had _nothing_ to do with that" Wally said tossing his hands up in front of him, in defense as everyone kept staring at him.

"Robin!?" shouted out Wally, racing out of the room and to the zeta tube, abruptly followed by the rest of the team. "Race you there" giggled Megan flying past him. "You are sooo not beating me" matched Wally, kicking up the speed "Dude! Where have you—"

"AAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAH" Wally was cut off by a shrill, ear splitting scream that came from Megan as she turned the last corner to the zeta beam entrance. "What's wron—Oh God…" he trailed off once he saw Robin.

"Hey guys…" Robin uttered in tiered voice, swaying his arm slightly, trying to step forward only to slip on the small pool of blood that had trickled down his legs.

With a yelp of surprise, Robin sank to his knees and was about to fall back from the momentum.

Kid Flash rushed to his friend and caught him before he could hit the ground hard. Kaldur first appeared, followed by Conner and then Artemis on thier heels. "We heard the shot but couldn't locate it- Holy crap..." Artemis froze at the sight.

"Robin-ohGod ohGod ohGod whatdowedo ... Kaldur!?"he freaked, heart jabbed in his throat, turning to the Atlantian that kneeled beside him.

Blood absolutely poured from the boy's red stained bandages,

Kaldur took one glance at the wounds and put pressure onto Robin's legs. A rasping wail emerged from the boy's lips "Oww" cried the confused boy "don't touch, hurts, hurts, hurts" he sniffled giving the older ten weak punches in protest.

Kid Flash blinked back tears but then got a grip on himself and called out to Conner for help "Superboy!" he cried to the clone. "Help me!"

Superboy ran to Robin's side, Artemis right at his heels. "Here," Wally said nodding to Robin "Get him to the med-bay, fast!"

Superboy gently picked Robin up, cradeling him like a new born to his chest when Kid Flash pulled back. The younger hero moaned and curled in deeper to the clone for warmth. Aqualad put his webbed hand on Superboy's shoulder and said "Hook him up to an I.V. There should be enough blood bags in there.

Aqualad stood, blood on his hands and pressed his comm unit. "Aqualad to Batman, to Superman, to anyone!" he shouted "We need help. Robin is in critical state. I repeat Robin is in critical state. Does anyone copy?" he shouted.

"Batman here, I'm almost there!" he yelled "Whatever you do don't let him out of your site. That's an ORDER!" he shouted before the line went dead.

**A/N Didn't come out the way I hoped it would but at least it's something. Hope you all enjoyed and please leave a review for more. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A.n. It has been too long since I last updated and for that I apologize. I've been having this giant block in my writing lately. Plus school has been murder AND to top that off I had the flu for the past two weeks. I probably would of gotten better sooner if I didn't have to go to class each day but, oh well. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Oh and request are welcomed any time. **

**It hurts daddy**

By the time Batman had arrived at the cave Robin was already in the med bay, hooked up to an IV. "How's his condition?" he asked in that monotone voice of his. "You tell us" growled out Superboy "after all you've been the one with him all this time" he said in a venomous tone glaring at Batman.

"I am in agreement with Conner" Kaldur said looking up from Robin to Batman with questioning eyes. Artemis was sitting on the next bed over with a crying Megan on her shoulder. She shot Batman an evil look that demanded an explanation of their little brother's condition.

Batman surprised a sigh of annoyance and moved to Robin's side. Robin was mumbling and twitching in his sleep. Batman pulled out a syringe from his utility belt and inserted the contents into the IV bag. In moments Robin stopped stirring and just slept softly. The only noise coming from him was his light, even breathing.

Batman placed a large hand on Robin's for-head and gave a gruff exhale before turning back to the team. "The night of the training failure, I found Robin hurting himself with a knife. I took him to a specialist and confirmed that he's had a mental break down."

He paused briefly to take in their reactions. Kid Flash was worried, as to be expected from Dick's best friend. Aqua Lad was one of failure, he probably feels responsible in leaving Robin to handle position as leader when he sacrificed himself. Artemis and Megan were both of hurt and turmoil, they were very sensitive when it came to Robin. Then came Superboy, he looked…guilty? Batman filed that away for latter.

"Over the past couple of weeks I've tried to help him heal with a selected few but I now see that that was a mistake. He need more than just doctors…more than me. From now on Robin will be staying here at Mount Justice. Steady stimulation from you and regular therapy sessions with Black Canary will be good for him…you'll be good for him" he finished in what could almost be called a sad tone. Almost.

And with that he walked out of the room.

'This wasn't happening, this wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening. Not to Robin…' Wally kept repeating in his head, trying to convince himself that the boy in the sterile, white bed was ok.

He was the only one sitting by the boy's side anymore. The others made themselves busy with other stuff, making sure that Robin's condition could be as comfortable as possible. They tried not to look directly at the fragile looking form lying on the bed. It was too difficult for them to see their youngest member the way he was. But Wally stayed. He was the only one that couldn't leave his position next to his best friend. He was the only one strong enough to really stay.

**A.n Short but I hope sweet. Please review for more. **


	10. Chapter 11

**A.N. Sorry to of kept you all waiting for an update but I have a good reason. I have been sick with food poisoning (thanks to my sisters cooking) for almost all of winter vacation. Let me tell you it is like your own body is torturing you with bloating, vomiting (from both ends) stomach cramps, nausea, something I wouldn't wish on anyone. Sorry to rant off there for a while. Anywho, I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**It hurts daddy ch10 **

**Mount Justice **

It's been three days since Robin came back to stay at Mount Justice. Three days since he's last been awake, and everyone was worried. The first day he didn't wake up, they chalked it up to both the mental and physical exhaustion the poor boy must have went through from escaping the hospital and just getting to the cave.

The second day when Black Canary came in to try to get him to eat some soup he didn't stir. So she left the bowl by his bed for him to eat when he did wake up, but when she Wally came in hours later and the food was untouched, he called in the others. They all thought that maybe Robin just didn't have an appetite and that he was still tired.

The third day came and that's when the reality of something being wrong hit them. After watching the surveillance videos of the infirmary, they discovered in the whole of Robin being there, he only woke up once the second night for a few minutes when Batman came to check on Robin.

The video showed the older man enter the room in silence and a stealth that contrasted with his large frame. He walked up to the boy's bed. His arm came out from beneath his cape, something in his hand. He gently placed the object right next to the boys head, revealing it to be an old stuffed elephant that looked worn but well loved. This made the boy in the bed to stir slightly and sleepily opened his eyelids.

Upon seeing the old stuffed friend a lazy smile crossed his face and he reached for the elephant sighing _"Peanut",_ bringing it close to his chest and blinkingly looked up. He smiled at the looming figure with glassy eyes. Batman gave a euphoric smile back. A small smile, but a smile none the less and brought his hand up to cares the cheek of the boy who was struggling to keep his eye lids from closing.

"_Are you an angel?"_ yawned the little bird in awed wonder, before finally surrendered to the exhaustion and slept again. "He doesn't recognize Batman" exclaimed Aqualad in disbelief. This shocked the team as they watched Batman's hurt expression before the man took the covers and tenderly tucked it around the slumbering boy.

"This isn't right" mumbled Wally "Something is defiantly wrong. We have to do something." He determined to the team. Everyone looked to each other and in silence all agreed that something had to be done indeed. But _what?_

**A.N. Short but sweet. Don't worry I'll make my next chapter longer and this time I'll have the team go into Robin's head to figure out how to bring their baby bird back.**


	11. Chapter 12

**A.N. Boycott Cartoon Network **

**(Yes there is a chapter after this rant)**

**I SAY WE BOYCOTT CARTOON NETWORK!**

**If they don't come out w/ a season 3 of Young Justice, we all as a group shouldn't watch CN at all. That way the ratings will drop dramatically and then we should all make our demands to the producers to have YJ on air or else no more viewers for them.**

**Seriously, I will go online and let my younger siblings only watch stuff from CN that I liked in the past, but NO WAY am I letting them see the abomination that it's become now.**

**WHO'S WITH ME!?**

**I still plan on watching all of Young Justice episodes until the end of the season, but I will ONLY be watching Young Justice and no other show. When it finally is canceled I will not be watching Cartoon Network at all. **

**If we all do this then the network will see that Young Justice really is the only show that is holding them up. So tomorrow I ask you, if you can, to watch Young Justice when it airs and nothing else on Cartoon Network (Unless you're a Green Lantern fan, then you could watch both shows). Anyways, it's what I'm going to be doing from now on. So I hope you all support me in this. Thanks!**

**(Had major writers block in continuing this story but finally something hit me. Hope you all enjoy oh and one more thing.) **

**It Hurts daddy **

**Mount Justice **

The team walked down the corridor of the mountain to the medical bay. They needed to see Batman, all of them. They had come to a decision about what to do. None of them were completely happy about it and it wasn't going to be easy. But it had to be done, for all their sakes.

They walked up to the open doors and cautiously looked in. What they saw, would probably stay with them for the rest of their lives. Batman was sitting on Robin's bed, with the boy cradled in his arms. He was holding him to his chest, head downcast, softly speaking to him in a language none of them understood. It was a hauntingly calm, deep tone that was oddly soothing to hear.

In this moment he looked so human, so vulnerable, so scary.

Here he was the all mighty, heart hardened, vigilantly, who beat criminals with his bare fists, looking like he was about to break into a thousand pieces.

"_This is all my fault."_ M'gann spoke through the mind link, snapping everyone from their thoughts. _"If it wasn't for my telepathic powers, making everyone think the exercise was real, it wouldn't have affected us the way it did and Robin…Robin wouldn't be in this coma" _ She sobbed as tears trailed down her face. Superboy held her in his arms. He couldn't stand it anymore _"We are going to help him M'gann" _he said in an affirmative tone, looking at the others for support. _"But what if I can't- what if I just make it worse- what if" _Artemis broke in Megan's self-loathing with a loud growl_" You wanna blame yourself? Fine! But don't do it unless you're willing to do something about it" _she challenged, glaring at the green girl.

"_As much as I hate siding with miss Congeniality over here, she has a point"_ nodded Kid Flash, placing a hand on Megan's shoulder. Kaldur looked straight into her eyes and said as a leader should _"We will help Robin. We will repair the damage done to him. Together" _Megan nodded, wiping the last of her tears from her face. She knew what she had to do. She had to fix this, she had to fix him.

**Inside Robin's Mind **

"Gone…everyone's gone. I'm all alone again…" whimpered the child holding his knees to his chest. He was sitting in the middle of a large circus ring. The spot light cast on him as he kept mumbling to himself that he was alone once more and this time he didn't even have the shadows to comfort him anymore. No… all he had now was the blinding spot light, surrounding him in all directions.

The spot light he once loved so dearly, because he shared it with his mother and father. He could still hear it. The cheering of the crowd, the laughter of children, his own heart beat thundering in his eardrums as he threw himself into the air, falling and tumbling, nimbly through the air, only to be caught at the last possible second by warm, caring hands.

Now it just turned into a blistering reminder that no one else was here anymore. Because of him…they were gone now. All of them.

**A.n Hope you enjoyed. I have a general sense of where I'm going with this, but suggestions are always welcomed. As always please Review! They're a great motivator for me to keep going. **


	12. Chapter 13

**A.N. Been away for way too long, but now I'm back. Can't promis that there will be frequent updating but I really want to continue this story. Hope you all enjoy. **

**Welcome to the circus **

**Inside the mind of Robin **

"This is Robins mind?" asked Kid Flash looking around, "I wasn't expecting it to be so…empty".

"Yeah I would have guessed this was your mind" Artemis scoffed looking around.

"I don't see Robin anywhere" Aqualad said, "where could he be?" They all turned to Batman who was holding Miss Martian steady. The task of getting them all into Robin's mind really took a bit out of her.

"This is just the surface of his mind" Batman explained "I taught him how to protect himself from psychic attacks. This is so no one can get any information from our minds."

"Great" huffed Artemis crossing her arms, "So how do we help Robin if we can't get to him?"

"We need to find the entrance…." Batman stated, scanning the area.

"How do we do that?" asked Aqualad.

"I believe I know where it is" he said looking to the empty are that made up the sky. He took ahold of Miss Martian's hand. "I need you to take us up. Are you recovered enough to do that?"

"Yes", Miss Martian nodded in determination and levitated into the air, taking Batman and the team up with her. They kept going higher and higher until Batman spoke "There", he pointed to an empty area in front of them.

"I don't see anything" Miss Martian said taking them closer to where Batman said. They flew in closer until Batman jumped out unexpectedly and disappeared into the nothingness in front of them. Everyone gasped at the sight and panicked that Batman might have been gone for good, only to be relieved at the sight of the top of Batman's body reappear from the ripples of nothing in front of them.

"It's safe to proceed" he said gesturing them in. Miss Martian brought them in slowly until they were in the middle of a Circus.

"How did you know where the entrance to his mind was?" she asked "I couldn't feel it even after a mind swipe?"

"Robin has always been most comfortable in high places" was all he said before taking the lead and walking ahead. "Stay close, in this condition we don't want to be separated in his mind."

At this everyone took a look around at the messed up mind. At first they just notice the attractions, bright lights and nothing else, but it doesn't take long to realize there was something strange. It was abandoned and almost run down completely. Concrete foundations had cracks where tan grass filled in. Rusty metal poles protrude out of the ground and held the rides together… barely.

As they kept walking they took in the extent of the damage. There were several booths and attractions that have long since been vacated and vandalized, but what was most disturbing about it was the names that were tagged on them. Two-Face, Scare Crow, Killer Crock, and Joker was tagged in bright purple paint with "Ha-Ha" graffiti in blood.

"I'm going to be sick" Miss Martian said clutching her stomach. Everyone stopped and took a moment to rest. Superboy wrapped his arms around Megan and held her close to his chest as she physically gagged and tried to control her breathing. Kid Flash was twitching nervously, scratching his arms, shaking his leg looking around and nervously biting his lip. Aqualad was close to having an anxiety attack. He was trying to calm himself with silent meditation and Artemis was facing away from the team, she didn't want anyone to see she was crying.

Batman… he made no show of how he was feeling. He never did. But inside…he was falling into a raving madness. "My child, my precious baby bird…my fault," he kept repeating over and over in his mind.

He clenched his fist and stood up tall. "Enough, we're wasting time, either stay here to pity or get yourselves together and help me find Robin" he growled. They stilled all stilled at this, took a moment to compose themselves and came together.

Aqualad being the leader came up to Batman and said "No one knows Robin the same way you do. We will rely on your guidance. Lead the way."

Batman nodded at them and turned to keep walking, the team following behind making their way to the big top.

**A.N. as always reviews and comments are always welcomed. Hope you all liked. **


	13. Chapter 14

**A.N. Sorry, I've been gone for way too long. Here's hoping that it won't happen again. Going to try to fix mistakes in previous chapters, but a beta would be appreciated if anyone's interested. **

**Warnings: Mention of self-harm and suicidal actions.**

**Finale Fair Grounds **

"Stay close," Batman told the team. "This park might look deserted but it can still be dangerous" everyone gathered closer to Batman. "Aqualad, Superboy, you both defend our flanks, Kid Flash you take point with me, Artemis, Megan I want you two to watch our backs. Let's go."

Everyone got into formation and moved fast through the fair grounds. Batman grappled over the stands while kid flash traveled below him on ground, the others following. "There!" Kid Flash called over pointing at the big top, "That's where Robin is."

"How do you know he'll be there?" asked Artemis. Batman jumped down from his perch "He'll be there" he said.

**Big Top **

There Robin was, still sitting in the center of the circus ring. The spot light nearly washing him out of existence. Knees pulled to his chest, rocking back and forth, humming lightly and the stopping for a moment. He looked up to the entrance of the tent a confused expression on his face.

There was something going on, he could tell. It felt familiar. He blinked slowly and gave a soft smile and slowly rose to his feet. He made his way over to the entrance only to stop before he could step off the spotlight.

He wanted to cross it, he really did but he couldn't. The closer he got to the edge, the more it hurt. The pain was building up in his chest, his throat felt like it was closing and his legs were going weak. He staggered back to the middle of the ring and sat back down.

"It's hopeless…" he sighed, tears trailing down his cheeks.

"Robin…?" called out a familiar voice. He looked up, tears still flowing down his face.

"Daddy?"

"I'm here- we're all here Robin" Batman said as the whole team entered and started walking to him.

"I can't leave…" sniffled the boy. "I've tried, but it hurts too much…" he whimpered.

Batman came over to him and kneeled down in front of his son the others following his lead and surrounding their little brother. "I know how it feels" Batman said lifting his sons face up to look at him. "I've felt it too…" he said hugging Robin close to him.

"We all have…." Kid Flash said the others looking at themselves and looking back to Robin. Robin looked to each of them and realized that they've been hurting too. Knowing that they were right there for him made him feel like some weight was lifting off his chest.

"I want to go home…" he sighed and nestled into his father's chest. Batman picked Robin up and together with the team walked out of the big top and into reality.

**Watch Tower **

Everyone woke up and where standing in the middle of the infirmary. They looked around at each other and then turned to the figures on the bed. They both slowly opened their eyes and Robin smiled at them.

"Hi guys…" he said.

"Welcome back" Batman smiled down at him.

**A.N. Hope you all liked this story it was fun to write. **


End file.
